Una llamada perdida
by Zoren97
Summary: Un celular ensangrentado se hallaba tirado en el pasillo central del hospital…


**Buenas, hoy publico una historia algo triste. Fue algo que se me ocurrió tan solo al ver cuántas llamadas perdidas había en mi celular.**

**ADVERTENCIA: MUERTE DE PERSONAJE**

**Una llamada perdida**

Kyle Broflovski se encontraba regado en el sofá a sus anchas, tenía el control de la TV en sus manos haciendo zapping en la tele. Era de tarde en un día domingo, y como todos los domingos, este también era aburrido.

Cartman hace poco había llegado a su casa a invitarlo a salir a comer algo juntos de la manera más amable y cariñosa de todas, pero el flojo y desconfiado del pelirrojo se negó y después de un rato Eric se fue muy enojado.

Sin más, Kyle regresó a donde estaba antes y donde está ahora. Tirado en el sofá sin nada divertido que hacer.

Para tener sus 9 años, debería estar jugado afuera en la nieve con sus amigos o en este preciso momento pudo haber estado comiendo en un restaurante mexicano con Eric. En el fondo, si quería ir, pero su desconfianza hacia su gordo amigo no disminuía nunca.

—_Hice bien en rechazar esa invitación que me hizo Eric… digo, él nunca me había invitado antes. Es muy extraño que lo haga ahora… Debe tramar algo. Mmm, no quiero ni moverme de aquí por nada del mundo…_

Cierra lentamente los ojos y se deja mecer con el sonido de la tele para encontrar sueño.

Cuando de pronto, suena su celular y lo despierta de inmediato. El tono de Terrance y Phillip era algo molesto así que contestó rápido.

—Eric, ya te dije que no quiero ir contigo…

—Kyle, soy yo. Stan.

—¡Oh, Stan! Pensé que eras Cartman, lo siento.

—No importa Ky. Oye, ¿Crees que nos podamos ver?

—Claro, Stan. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo, es urgente.

—Eh… Si, solo dime en donde.

—En el restaurante de siempre, tú ya sabes cuál. Aquí te espero.

—Sí, voy para allá.

Sin hacer la espera más larga cuelga y se levanta rápidamente para ir a buscar sus zapatos, ya que estaba en pantuflas. Apaga el televisor, acomoda su gorro y sonríe en sus adentros para dirigirse al café donde estaba Stan, esperándolo.

Sus padres habían salido con Ike a un paseo especial para padres e hijos de donde estudiaba Ike, entonces le dejaron a cargo la casa, pero una escapadita no sería nada grave. Se cercioró de cerrar con llave y salió corriendo tal cual enamorada hacia donde Stan con el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Stan era su mejor amigo desde el kínder, con él pasaba los mejores momentos de su vida y le encantaba estar al lado de él. Se sentía feliz de corazón y reían juntos siempre. Le había tomado un cariño enorme a su mejor amigo que, para él si había tiempo cualquiera que fuera la situación.

Llegó en unos cuantos minutos.

Entró y sonaron las campanillas arriba de la puerta. Se quedó ahí parado buscando con la mirada a su mejor amigo hasta que lo localizó a lo lejos en una mesa algo escondida.

Se dirigió sonriendo y se sentó en una silla enfrente del chico de gorro azul con rojo. Stan tenía la cabeza baja y un gesto de tristeza.

—Qué bueno que llegas, Ky— Susurra con la mirada clavada en la mesa y voz notablemente apagada.

—Si Stan, ¿Qué es lo urgente que tenías que decirme?… ¿Estás bien?— El recién llegado se acomoda en la silla y trata de encontrar los ojos de Stan sin obtener respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas? Cuando fue mi cumpleaños… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Haa, si. Tu mamá te quitó los CDs que te regale, pero no importa. Si lo hizo fue por…

—No es eso… Desde que cumplí 10 todo se ha vuelto diferente. Todo ahora parece… una mierda.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Kyle con la mirada confundida y una voz algo graciosa.

—Sí, ¿No lo ves? Esta por todas partes. La música que antes me gustaba, ahora suena como una mierda. Lo que antes nos hacia reír, en realidad es una mierda, Ky.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decir, Stan. Todo es normal.

—Han pasado muchos días de eso y no sé si pueda continuar así. Ya no lo soporto más… Kyle tú ya, ya no me llamas la atención. Pasar tiempo contigo es… es… Ya no me agradas. Lo siento pero, creo que lo mejor será alejarme de todo y dejar que el tiempo me de las respuestas que necesito.

—No bromes con eso— Sus ojos verdes empezaron a humedecerse y un dolor en la garganta empezó a aparecer.

—No es broma, es simplemente que ya no quiero que seamos amigos— Ese fue el golpe para el primer par de lagrimas de los ojos verdes de Kyle.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos!

—Sí, pero eso ya no será. Ahora tengo 10… y todo incluyéndote, me parece una verdadera mierda.

—Stan…

—No Ky, por favor déjalo así. Necesito tiempo.

—Entonces te esperare…— Hizo un gesto de querer tomar la mano de Stan, pero este se dio cuenta y la apartó rápidamente.

—Lo mejor será que no… Quiero empezar una nueva vida. No te lo había dicho antes pero, mañana nos mudaremos a New York.

—¿Qué?... Stan, en realidad… ¿En realidad quieres olvidar a quien una vez fue tu mejor amigo y estuvo ahí en las malas y en las buenas, él que estuvo despierto de noche cuidándote cuando tenías fiebre y estabas enfermo? ¿En realidad quieres… olvidarme?

—Lo siento…

—Stan, no puedes hacerme esto…

Kyle no sabía si llorar o golpearlo en la cara. Apretó los labios con el nudo en la garganta y soltó un sollozo junto con lágrimas gordas.

El corazón cortado y un frío horrible… la persona que más quería, ahora lo tiraba a la basura.

El corazón del pelirrojo se iba quebrando al pensar en las palabras que Stan le había dicho. Estaba asustado y necesitaba de Stan, pero este nunca le consolaría como antes.

Para no llamar la atención, rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y mantuvo la boca cerrada para que no le oyeran llorar. Stan no pudo continuar viéndole en ese estado y se levantó rápido, saliendo de ahí. A él también le dolía demasiado, pero pensaba que tirando sus viejos y amados recuerdos tendría una vida nueva y todo sería normal.

Kyle Broflovski se quedó sentado mientras escuchaba las campanitas del restaurante sonar. Stan ya había salido. El pelirrojo se quedó ahí, esperando que Stan regresara y le dijera que era una broma, luego le abrazara y le convenciera de que solo era un juego de Cartman o algo así.

Después de esperar algo que jamás vendría, se levanta lentamente resignado a la realidad y se dirige a la salida. Stan le había abandonado, lo había tirado como algo viejo e inservible, y peor aun… le había dicho en cara que ya no le agradaba. Se sentía devastado.

Una vez que estuvo afuera de la cafetería, caminó sin rumbo perdido en la tristeza. Fue inevitable contener ese dolor que tenía en su corazón y lloraba en silencio por las calles, las calles que una vez los dos recorrieron juntos haciendo travesuras y demás.

Recordó aquellos bellos momentos, cuando jugaban Guitar Hero todos los viernes de videojuegos. La parada del autobús. En esa donde siempre se veían los cuatro por las mañanas. Ahora solo serían tres. Todos esos buenos momentos que Stan tiraba cruelmente a la basura, y a Kyle junto con ellos.

Tal era la tristeza del pelirrojo que no se daba cuenta de que ocurría a su alrededor, lloraba sin parar casi a gritos y a cada momento se frotaba el rostro con la manga del suéter quitándose cálidas lagrimas. No le importaba nada a su alrededor. Entonces fue en un cruce con el semáforo en verde cuando paso…

Toda la gente que por ahí pasaba luego se acercó a ver lo que sucedió. Unos dicen que fue un accidente, que el conductor no se había fijado que había un peatón cruzando la calle. El semáforo estaba en verde, nadie tenía la culpa.

La visión borrosa empezó, su pobre pequeño cuerpo estaba gravemente lastimado. Tenía la cara llena de sangre y rasguñada, se había roto la pierna… Su respiración bajaba hasta casi el punto de desaparecer, igual que los latidos de su corazón aún joven y débil.

Otros dicen que solo era un niño, que el conductor debía ir a la cárcel por tal acto al menor. Rápidamente llamaron a la ambulancia, los paramédicos lo pusieron en la camilla y Kyle fue trasladado al hospital. La sangre se quedó plasmada en el pavimento junto con uno de sus zapatos. La gente miraba aterrorizada la escena y se quedaron hasta perder el vehículo de la sirena roja y chillante.

—P-por… favor…

—No hables niño, vamos directo al hospital. Pronto estarás bien— Por más que le ponían aparatos, el ritmo cardiaco seguía igual de bajo.

—D-debo ha-cer una llama-da…— Dijo en susurro ronco y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

El dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable. Sentía miles de agujas enterradas en su cuerpo y la pierna caliente y destruida, un peso exagerado encima y le dolía hasta mover los labios. Más aún… él quería despedirse. Acercó lentamente su mano a su pantalón, y por milagro de Dios encontró su celular algo rasguñado pero intacto al choque.

Finalmente, la ambulancia llegó al hospital y mientras bajaban a Kyle y lo pasaban a la mesa con ruedillas, empezó a buscar en el directorio el nombre de Stan. Fue fácil encontrarlo.

Sonrió aun sangrando de la nariz y presionó la tecla de llamar. Aún con la esperanza y esa sonrisa en la cara, acercó su celular a su oído y espero a escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

—¡Rápido! ¡Llamen al doctor!— Un grupo de enfermeros iba empujado la mesa con ruedas por el pasillo central y se dirigían rápidamente a la sala de operación. Algunos pacientes que estaban cerca volteaban a ver el escándalo y las ruedas de la camilla chillar.

Stan nunca le respondió.

Kyle nunca pudo despedirse.

El sonido cortante de una llamada perdida fue lo último que escuchó Kyle.

Sonrió y sus últimas lágrimas corrieron, al igual que su último aliento. La mano que sostenía el celular se vino abajo. Nadie nunca respondió una llamada perdida que sería el adiós definitivo…

Cuando trasladaron a Kyle a la mesa de operaciones ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Y aunque hicieran electrochoques e intentaran resucitarlo. Kyle había muerto.

Un celular ensangrentado se hallaba tirado en el pasillo central del hospital…

**Zoren97**


End file.
